


Laundry Day

by RedBowBuddha



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBowBuddha/pseuds/RedBowBuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cisco and Barry move in together, Cisco is worried that it was a bad choice for their developing relationship. Barry sets out to prove that it was a perfect choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, so please tell me what you think! I'm terribly nervous :P haha
> 
> I couldn't get these silly/fluffy/smutty/cheesy/feelings scenarios out of my head and it was keeping me from continuing the chapter for my other Barrisco fic. Maybe after writing a ridiculous amount for this I can finally get the other show on the road.

It was over a year since Barry and Cisco became “Facebook official” as Cisco loved to proclaim for months after the fact. Their friendship, which grew with every life threatening encounter and binge-watching session over the years, evolved into something more and they both could not be happier.

After months and months of staying over at one another’s apartment, Barry forgetting his toothbrush at Cisco’s and Cisco hiding stashes of suckers around Barry’s, they finally decided to take the next step and move in together.

The search for the perfect apartment lasted a few months, neither of them agreeing on a place and both having a very rigid idea of what “their home” should be like. Finally, after countless meetings with realtors and landlords and many hours spent scrolling through online ads, they found the perfect place.

The location wasn’t ideal, a little out of the way from STAR Labs and the CCPD Precinct, but with Barry’s speed the distance didn’t really matter and they didn’t have to worry about anyone dropping by unannounced (Iris & Caitlin).

The building was in a sparsely populated area of town, allowing them quiet and Barry the ability to zip in and out unnoticed.

All of their ridiculous must-haves were met and they both agreed they could build a home there.

It had only been a week since they had the official move in and Cisco was worried that the new apartment was already putting a strain on their relationship.

He sat at STAR Labs, secluded in his own workroom for privacy, and threw a ball against the wall, tossing and catching it while his mind raced.

The day they moved in, Cisco was more than eager to get situated. He immediately began unpacking his boxes and rearranging furniture before everything was even upstairs. This was his favorite part about moving, the redecorating. Even though he wasn’t the neatest person and didn’t keep a pristine home, he still loved finding a place for his things and making his living space feel cozy.

Barry spent this time trying to _distract_ Cisco in their new bedroom, then the new living room, then the new bathroom. Cisco was happy to have such an affectionate boyfriend. Sometimes he pinched himself, unable to believe he was so lucky.

But it was now almost a full week since the move-in and Barry still had boxes lying around the apartment. It bothered Cisco deeply, which was why he was currently scuffing up the walls of his lab. It wasn’t that things needed to be neat. He just worried that there was a reason Barry hadn’t unpacked yet, like he still gave himself the option to leave quickly if he wanted.

He wasn’t sure how to ask Barry without sounding like he was nagging already or, worse, a paranoid boyfriend. Cisco’s train of thought was interrupted by a glaring Harry in the doorway.

“Mmmmm’yes?”

“Could you, _please_ ,” the word sounded like a curse as Harry forced it out through gritted teeth, “stop?” He pointed at the wall Cisco made a few marks on.

Cisco realized he was hurling his frustrations directly against the wall that shared Harry’s room in the labs. He couldn’t help but bother him.

“Oh,” he tossed the ball to the floor; it bounced off the wall and into his hands again making a _thump-thump_ sound. “This?” _thump-thump._

“ _Yes.”_ Harry spat out.

“Well, maybe,” _thump-thump_ , “if you found somewhere of your own” _thump-thump,_ “you wouldn’t have to” _thump-thump_ , “put up with” _thump-thump_ , “my creative process.” _Thump-thump._ Cisco didn’t even look up at Harry the whole time. 

“Cre-creative process?!” Harry stomped over and grabbed the ball in-between _thumps_. “Since when do you have a process?” He scoffed, stuffing the ball into his pocket and making his way to the door. “Plus, you know how hard it is to find an apartment these days when you’re supposed to be a dead, handicapped, murderer.” He sneered as he made his way back to his quarters.

Cisco would’ve run after his ball, a retort for Harry making its way out of his mouth, but his phone went off across the room.

A text from Barry lit up his screen, “Are you bringing dinner home? Today’s laundry day! :)”

Cisco was thoroughly confused by the message. In all of the years he’s known Barry, it became obvious that the man hated laundry day. It was one of the things he couldn’t speed through, even though he tried a few times, which left him with burnt clothes from scrubbing too fast.

He responded with a quick, “Yep. See you in a few hours.” The laundry was getting horrible and Cisco felt like he hardly had anything to wear out of the house this morning. Maybe it was a good thing Barry was taking the initiative.

~

It was a Sunday and Barry had the day off from the CCPD. That morning when Cisco grumpily woke up, Barry tried to make him stay, still unsure as to why he had to go to the labs in the first place.

He watched Cisco get ready for work, tossing dirty clothes all over their room as he tried to find something semi-presentable. He fumbled around Barry’s still-full boxes piled up all over their home.

Barry couldn’t help but notice the grimace Cisco tried to hide as he continued to bump into the ‘ _damned boxes’_ Barry heard him curse under his breath.

He left quickly after before Barry could ask him what was wrong. He decided giving him a little space was probably the best option right now.

Sitting up in their bed, Barry looked around the room, heaving a big sigh at his unpacked stuff. This week had been a week from hell: Singh was on him to clean up the backlogs of evidence that still needed processing and it was taking ages. Joe wanted Barry around to spend time with Wally (their relationship was still on the rocks). And all Barry wanted to do when he got home was be with Cisco.

He realized how silly it was that he hadn’t unpacked yet, given his superspeed it would only take a few moments. He just _hated_ unpacking with a passion. He’d rather slowly put things where they go over time as he needed them. That’s sort of how he treated his laundry, as well. But that was piling up, too.

He could tell that Cisco was upset with him about the boxes, but hadn’t said anything to him about it. It wasn’t until Cisco’s hasty escape this morning that Barry realized it was his responsibility to fix this.

He put on his ‘getting-shit-done’ face and got to work.

~

A few unproductive hours later, Cisco decided it was time to go back home.

He took the long bus route, for two reasons: one, the best Chinese place was on this route, and two, he really didn’t want to go home and see those damn boxes piled up against the wall, again.

He fiddled with the key in the door and stepped in, looking at his shoes as he closed and locked it behind him.

When he looked up, he dropped everything: his keys clanged to the floor, the take-out made a thud as it fell, and his jaw hung open in shock.

All of the boxes were gone, not a glimpse of cardboard in sight. The entire apartment had been cleaned and smelled great; a new shelf was constructed against the entryway wall housing some of their collective knickknacks. The main wall across the open space of their living room, which had two floor to ceiling windows on either side, had some new frames hung up, as well.

Across the room, Cisco saw Barry on the couch. He usually found him lounging there if he was the last to get home. The arm of the sofa faced Cisco and Barry was stretched out across the couch, his head tipped backwards over the arm, peeking at Cisco with a bright, upside-down smile. Cisco’s cheeks burned red when he realized Barry was lying there completely in the nude, reading a book.

He crossed the room quickly, leaving his things on the floor in the entryway and stood in front of Barry at the arm of the couch. Leaning over, he held Barry’s head with both of his hands and gave him a sweet, loving “spider-man” kiss. “Wha-how-why?” he couldn’t help but ask, a bright grin on his face.

Barry smiled back, “This morning you seemed really upset. I realized it was all my dumb fault.” He reached a hand up to hold Cisco’s hand that was caressing his cheek. “I never want you to feel uncomfortable here for any reason, because…” he looked at the wall between the windows in front of the both of them.

Cisco looked up, too, at the new frames and finally made sense of what he saw. Barry had a plaque made in the style of vintage movie theater marquees, which read “Our Home”. The black framed photos were pictures of the pair in various ridiculous scenarios and during various stages of their friendship and relationship, all jumbled together.

It was horribly cheesy and perfect for this goofy pair. “We spent so long finding the right place, because we weren’t just looking for an apartment, we were searching for a home.” Barry finished, proud of himself and blushing a little at his corniness.

Cisco just shook his head in disbelief and kissed Barry again. “This is, wow, this is perfect! You’re perfect! I love this so much! I love you so much!” He could barely contain his excitement, his smile at full capacity in between attacking Barry’s mouth with loving, sweet kisses.

This was seriously a pinch-me moment. Cisco couldn’t believe how worried he was before, and now he’s standing there, heart thumping with the love he has for the naked, beautiful man that was lying in front of him. Which reminded him…

“And I’m guessing the birthday suit surprise was the icing on the cake?” Cisco said, placing his hands on Barry’s chest and running his hands over his skin.

Barry put on an innocent look and pointed towards their laundry room, which had basket upon basket of clothes ready to wash and some already tumbling in the machines. “It’s laundry day.” He couldn’t help a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

“So, you always walk around naked on laundry day?” Cisco said, kissing the side of Barry’s face and trailing soft kisses down (up?) his jaw and neck.

“Now I do,” Barry said, laughter in his voice as Cisco made his way to the crook in his neck which was always pleasantly ticklish.

Cisco just hummed in response, continuing his trail of kisses, running his hands down Barry’s sides, feeling every inch of his skin. Barry’s lean naked body preened under the attention, sprawled out in front of Cisco for him to take in every detail.

When Cisco’s kisses made their way to Barry’s chest, he couldn’t help but circle his tongue lightly around Barry’s nipple, causing the taller man to arch his back in response, a tiny gasping moan escaping his lips.

Barry was then face to face with Cisco’s pants and his growing erection. Helping him along, Barry mouthed Cisco’s cock through his jeans, Cisco moaning at the unexpected touch. He kept licking Barry’s nipple and trailed his hands down to tickle where his legs met his hips, causing Barry’s own hardened cock to twitch.

Barry’s mouth continued working against Cisco’s cock, until he was fed up with the clothing between them and used his mouth to undo the button on the jeans and pull down the zipper.

Cisco pulled away from Barry’s body to watch the spectacle, mouth hanging open at how hot Barry looked laid out in front of him and how talented his mouth was maneuvering his jeans open.

Barry’s hands came up and tugged on Cisco’s pants and boxers, Cisco sticking out his hips towards Barry, watching him pull out his cock.

When it was free, his pants hanging loosely from his thighs, Barry reached up with one hand, still seeing Cisco upside down, and guided the tip into his waiting mouth. He licked the glistening head, which caused a sigh of a moan from Cisco. Sucking only on the head, pushing it in and out of his mouth, Barry knew exactly what he was doing.

Cisco watched, entranced at how hot his boyfriend was. He ran both of his hands through his hair and held his arms above his head, looking down at Barry. When Barry’s mouth opened a little more, Cisco cupped his head in his hands and gently pushed his cock farther into Barry’s mouth. He wasn’t sure how hard or deep he could go given the new angle, so he was being tentative.

Barry wasn’t having any of this gentleness. He scooted over the arm rest a bit more to put himself at a better position, his head still hanging upside down. Both of his hands reached up and grabbed Cisco’s hips, his fingers falling over the beginning of the curve of his ass. Barry gripped Cisco’s hips as hard as possible and pulled him forward, taking his whole cock all the way to the base.

Cisco was surprised he didn’t come from the sight alone. He could see the way his cock was stretching Barry’s throat and where Barry’s tongue flicked out from his mouth, peeking out of his lip a little as it painted swirls up and down Cisco’s shaft.

His mouth hung open in awed disbelief when Barry continued to move Cisco’s hips, making him thrust in and out of Barry’s mouth slowly and deliberately. After a few moments, he pushed Cisco all the way back to catch his breath.

“Oh… my god,” was all Cisco could get out, trying to stand on his own two feet still.

“We’re not done yet, are we?” Barry asked, a mischievous grin on his face. “You can, you know, go for it,” he told Cisco, biting a finger, one of his hands absentmindedly making its way to his own cock. “I can handle it.” He said in a more sultry tone, beginning to pump his own erection, partly for his own pleasure, but also because he knew Cisco was watching his every move.

Cisco _was_ watching, trying to wrap his head around the words he just heard and the beautiful man in front of him. When his eyes veered away from Barry’s pumping, Cisco looked to his wet lips and felt heat pooling deep inside of him again. He grabbed Barry’s face and guided his cock in between the waiting lips. Once he was all the way in, Barry’s lips suctioning around the base of him, he went wild.

The thrusting was intense and almost obscene. Cisco had never seen or done anything so hot in his entire life and he was not keeping his cool about it. His mouth hung open when Barry began to lightly vibrate his throat and tongue on Cisco, who let out a stream of moans and whines, unable to control his mouth.

Barry reached up with one of his hands and stuck a finger in Cisco’s mouth, who immediately wrapped his lips around it and began to suck as hard as Barry was. When Barry was pleased with how wet his finger was, he reached under Cisco and lightly circled the tight ring of muscle that he had a wonderful view of.

Cisco gasped and shuddered from the touch, leaning into it. Barry circled his opening a few times, before sliding the tip of his finger inside ever so gently. Cisco’s moaning and even more frantic thrusting urged him on.

Seeing Barry’s hard cock unattended, Cisco leaned over and sucked in the wet tip, getting a muffled whimper from Barry as he did so. Barry immediately pressed deeper into Cisco with his finger, getting all the way past his knuckle, reaching for that spot he was well acquainted with.

He knew he found it when Cisco dropped Barry’s cock out of his mouth, letting out a begging moan, unable to stop the flood of words pouring from his lips. “ _Ay, dios_ , please, yes, don’t stop, fuck, oh, yes,” Cisco pleaded as he thrust wildly into Barry’s waiting mouth, looking down at the sight.

Barry only pressed against Cisco’s spot a few more times, vibrating his finger intensely finally. This sent Cisco over the edge, who looked down at Barry, grabbing his head and roughly thrusting himself all the way inside.

Barry kept vibrating his finger and his throat the whole time, swallowing every drop that Cisco released in his mouth.

When he was done, Barry slipped his finger out as Cisco slowly pulled out of Barry’s mouth. His eyes mostly closed and brow furrowed, unable to comprehend the vast amounts of pleasure he just experienced. He fell to his knees, resting his forehead against the arm of the sofa while he tried to gather his sense and his breath.

Barry sat there a moment as well, a small smile on his lips as he caught his breath. He flipped off the couch and sped to sit right behind Cisco, pulling him into his lap and kissing him all over like Pepe le Pew.

Cisco giggled softly at the tiny kisses that were being sprinkled all over him. He met Barry’s eyes and they just sat there a moment, Barry holding Cisco in his lap. So much was said in that one soft look of endearing affection that no words needed to be shared.

Barry’s cock was still hard and now pressed against Cisco’s bare ass.

Cisco decided he couldn’t leave his boyfriend like this and repositioned himself to straddle Barry.

Barry could tell from the dark look that appeared in Cisco’s eyes that he meant business. He sped Cisco’s pants all the way off of him and put them back in the same position, except now his hands were wrapped tightly around Cisco’s hips, holding him against Barry.

Cisco leaned forward and bit on Barry’s ear a little as he gently ground his hips down against Barry’s hard, leaking cock; he loved to play the tease.

Barry groaned, bucking his hips up a little to meet Cisco’s grinding. He tended to rush things, which was a given with him, but this time he was beyond ready. All day he spent thinking about how he was going to make things up with Cisco. Obviously sex wasn’t the only thing he could do and he enjoyed putting together that little surprise for Cisco, but this exact moment had been on his mind all day and he was getting impatient.

He reached behind Cisco and palmed his ass, squeezing it sensually and running his hands over his skin.

Cisco shuddered at the touch and leaned back into Barry’s hands.

Barry was about to reach for more when a loud, annoying _BZZZZ_ rang through the apartment.

They both jumped, their hearts in their chest.

“Seriously?! Who’s stopping by now?” Cisco said, sounding very peeved.  

“No, that’s the laundry machine. Our doorbell is way nicer than some buzz. That was one of my _things,_ remember?” Barry said, booping Cisco’s nose with his own.

Cisco remembered, all right. Barry had the longest list of ‘must-haves’ for their apartment. Apparently, he couldn’t do without a nice doorbell (which Cisco tried to remind him over and over again that you can easily switch out literally any doorbell in any apartment).

“Come on, let’s get your clothes in the next load,” Barry said, kissing Cisco’s neck lightly and pulling them both to their feet.

Cisco groaned, “Whyyyy do we need to stop and do laundry now?” He asked, pulling Barry closer and placing open mouth kisses on his chest and shoulders.

Barry bit his bottom lip and watched Cisco kiss his skin, sucking in a breath or two when he would bite down. Finally, he nudged him away gently. Keeping a hand on him at all times, Barry scooped up Cisco’s pants and dragged him into the narrow hallway where the laundry closet was.

“Because,” Barry replied finally, moving the clothes around at superspeed, then turning back to Cisco, cupping his face. “I don’t want to be the only naked one walking around.” He grinned and pulled Cisco in for a kiss.

They stayed like that a moment, kissing passionately and running their hands over one another. Barry finally pulled Cisco’s shirt off, leaving him completely undressed. Barry quickly tossed the rest of the clothes into the machine and kicked it on, turning back to Cisco immediately.

Pressing him against the wall, Barry lifted Cisco up and wrapped the shorter man’s legs around his waist.

Their hard cocks slid against one another as they lightly ground their hips together. Barry whimpered at the contact, already keen on finishing. Cisco caught his mouth and slid their tongues together, rocking his hips against Barry as steadily as he could. He bit his lip and sucked on it, looking Barry in the eye as he did.

The provocative look Barry got from Cisco was almost enough to push him over the edge. He was getting feisty now and dropped Cisco’s legs to the ground and then turned them and pushed his front against the running washing machine.

Cisco shuddered at the cold metal on his skin, but Barry quickly closed in on him from behind and he was enveloped in warmth.

Barry slid a hand over Cisco’s spine and pushed him down, bending him over the side of the boxy machine.

He pulled lube from the cabinet above (Cisco couldn’t help but wonder if that was coincidentally there or not) and slicked up a few fingers.

Kissing and biting on Cisco’s back, running one hand through his long hair, his other met with Cisco’s tight hole. He wasn’t completely prepped after what happened on the couch, but Barry was able to slide in one, then two fingers easily, Cisco whimpering with pleasure underneath him.

Barry kissed the back of Cisco’s neck as he worked his fingers in and out, stretching him methodically and absentmindedly running his cock against Cisco’s ass cheek.

When he finally got a third in comfortably, Cisco finally spoke up. He leaned up a little, pulling Barry against him by the hair and turning his face into Barry’s cheek. “Fuck me, gorgeous.” He said lovingly with a hint of erotic playfulness, and bit Barry’s ear for good measure.

Barry moaned at the words and complied, pulling out his fingers slowly and slicking up his own hard cock. He positioned the head and slowly pushed in. He turned and kissed Cisco deeply as he slowly pushed all the way in, down to the base, Cisco’s mouth hanging open at the feeling when he was finally buried deep.

Barry tentatively inched his way out and then back in; giving a few deliberate strokes to make sure Cisco was okay. He always did this, no matter how horny or needy he felt, he would never go faster than a snail’s pace until Cisco let him know otherwise.

The slow pace kept up for a few moments, Cisco moaning and whimpering from each slow thrust, loving the feeling of Barry’s cock dragging against him, filling him again and again. Finally, he was ready for more and done teasing Barry along.

Pulling Barry back over him, he kissed him deeply and then repeated the same words Barry told him moments before, “You can, you know, go for it.” He said with a smirk on his face.

Barry would have smiled along with him if the words hadn’t set off a trigger in his brain, telling him to let go and have his way.

Barry immediately began to pump into him, deep, hard, and fast, gripping Cisco’s hip with one hand and placing the palm of his other hand on the small of Cisco’s back to hold him down.

Cisco responded with a series of loud moans, unable to control his mouth, yet again.

Barry tilted his angle a little, hitting Cisco’s spot with every deep thrust and began to vibrate all over after seeing Cisco’s back arch and hearing his whimpering and moaning underneath him.

It wasn’t long before Cisco came loudly, again, from Barry’s hard thrusting. The sight and sounds of his boyfriend coming because of him was the tipping point for Barry. He followed immediately after, pumping deeply inside of Cisco, holding himself all the way inside as he came hard, waves of pleasure crashing over him as his whole body vibrated against Cisco.

Barry slumped over Cisco, both of them breathing heavily. He slowly slipped out of him, pulling them both to the floor and cradling him again, running a hand through his hair.

When they finally caught their breath and their eyes met, they just started giggling and couldn’t stop. The laughing fit ended in a soft kiss, before Barry grabbed a towel and cleaned them up quickly.

They made their way to the couch again and curled up together under a big blanket.

Cisco looked up at the marquee and the photos on their wall, grinning like a fool, and held Barry tighter. He had nothing to worry about this morning and that was more than evident in this moment.

They both had sleepy eyes when Cisco turned to Barry, kissing him on the forehead. Barry nuzzled into Cisco’s neck, holding him tight as Cisco said, “I love laundry day,” with a wistful, pleased tone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! :3


End file.
